Nothing More
by Kuroshi1
Summary: "In the real world, I am Yukito Nishii, but here, on stage, the real world disappears, and I am Ciel Phantomhive, nothing more." Ciel's thoughts on Sebastian during the last scenes of the second Kuroshitsuji musical.


**Hello again! This, hmm...it takes place in the "real world", between the actors for Sebastian and Ciel in the second Kuroshitsuji Musical, Yuya Ma...tsuhita, maybe? and...I have no idea who Ciel's actor was. Tell me in the comments so I can memorize their names! Oh, wait, I'll need their names for the fic, won't I? *Googles it* Ah, Yuya Matsushita and Yukito Nishii. Warning: Implied (sort of) real-life yaoi! **

_Too late to deceive, and too foolish to whisper... _I felt Yuya's hand run along the back of my chair, dangerously close to the nape of my neck, and I fought a shiver. Following the script, I closed my eyes and began to nod my head gently. In the "real world", it was Yukito Nishii pretending to fall asleep, but here, on stage, the real world disappears, and I am Ciel Phantomhive, nothing more.

I leaned my head back against the chair, asleep now, and I waited anxiously for what was to come. Yuya took the teacup from my hands and placed it on the nearby table, while retrieving a blanket as well. No, he may have been Yuya Matsushita in the real world, but here, on stage, the real world disappears, and it is Sebastian Michaelis who is gently covering me with a blanket.

The music came to a climax, and I relaxed as I heard Yuya begin to sing. "_The lips which tear off as soon as they are touched..." _

I fought to keep a smile off my face, remembering the time he'd said my lips were so delicate, he thought they would fall off when he kissed them.

"_This is a hallucination, the usual hallucination. Like a wave I embrace you..." _

I'm remembering the day of the accident now, the way he'd held me in his arms as I'd cried myself to sleep.

_ "I hear the sound of fate breaking apart. Fingers intertwine and go astray. Is that a sin, or is that a trap?" _

His fingers would always curl around my own when we were together, but we were always hiding it from others, as though it were a sin to be in love. Some days, I wished we didn't have to hide it, but the world just wasn't ready to accept our relationship yet.

"_The once frozen flame in my chest melts, starts burning, and I close my eyes. So many times I have seen this hallucination, but tonight I..." _His hand encircles the back of my chair, and he leans in close, his voice falling almost to a whisper. With my eyes closed, I can only imagine the affectionate look his eyes hold right now.

The song over, Yuya stands, and I hear the brush of fabric as his arm pulls away, almost reluctantly. "Young Master." I keep my eyes closed.

"Oh my, have you fallen asleep already?" I can hear the humor in his voice as he says that. He always said I was too cute for my own good. I hear him walk away, and his voice is louder now, trying to wake me. "That won't do, Young Master. Please sleep properly on your bed." I can imagine the bow directed at me, and I fight back a laugh as I remain motionless, and the silence stretches comically. The silence slowly takes on an entirely different feel, no longer comical.

"He really is in deep slumber..." I feel my stomach tightening almost to the point of pain in anticipation. This is the moment I look forward to throughout the entire play. The lights dim behind my closed eyes, and I shiver in anticipation as I imagine the slow, sensual way Yuya is licking his lips right now. Yuya pulls the blanket off of me as our voices echo throughout the room.

"_You have already summoned me. This fact will not change for all eternity. That which has been sacrificed will never be returned." _His arms are around me now, and I wrap my own around his neck as he lifts me into his arms. I shiver. _This_ is the moment I've been waiting for.

"_This is exactly what I wish for! I..." _

_ "Well then, decide."_

_ "I have already made my decision!"_

_ "The instant your revenge is completed..."_

_ "My soul..."_

_ "Your soul..."_

Yuya continues to speak, and I relax in his arms, because I know that right now, it is not Yuya Matsushita speaking. Perhaps in the real world, but here, on stage, the real world disappears and it is Sebastian Michaelis who would effortlessly fight the temptation of a thousand souls, choosing instead to wait for my soul, and my soul alone. In a few moments, the play will end, and our world will be shattered, but for now, for a few more moments, I relax in the comforts of Sebastian's strong, comforting embrace, because here, on stage, the real world disappears, and I am Ciel Phantomhive, nothing more.

**I like it, I like it! I was purposely trying to be vague for this one. Yukito insists that while onstage, he is Ciel Phantomhive, so as Sebastian sings, is he thinking of himself and Yuya as Ciel and Sebastian, or who they really are, real people in the real world, with a real life love that extends beyond the stage? I leave it to your interpretation...**


End file.
